Revenge
by Morbid Desire
Summary: A modernish take on the Beauty and the Beast story, somewhat. Two outlaws find refuge in the home of a monstrously deformed and disfigured man who has been cursed. Can he find true love and happiness or is he doomed? Ch. 2 is up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer::  All characters and situation are mine.  The only thing I have stolen from anybody is perhaps, the Beauty and the Beast theme. So credit to that person whoever they may be. That is all. Now please read my wonderful story and tell me what you think.

The sirens had been sounded, and the guards rushed to mount themselves onto their horses and began giving chase after the escaped prisoners.  Michelle, and her best friend Chris, were literally running for their lives having been brave, or foolish, enough to bust themselves out of their cells.  They ran through woods, back alleys, anything to keep them out of sight. Chris paused in an alley between two of the shops to catch his breath. "Where are we going, Michelle? We have to have some kind of a plan. We surely can't stay here. The townspeople are so scared of the Prince they will turn us in!" She slowed her pace as well, needing the breather as much as he did. "I realize that, and really we haven't even done anything wrong! He'll hunt us down till we die for nothing." She paused in thought. "What about that man who lives on the edge of town?  The one who's supposedly a bit ugly?"

"Not for nothing. You just had to insult him and to his face too. Of course you're going to get thrown in jail! Then I get tossed in jail for backing you up. Then, as if that's not enough, you get the brilliant idea to bust out. I assumed you had a plan in mind!" He ran a hand through his hair, exasperated. "The man with the limp and the cloak? No one has ever seen him, but supposedly he is some kind of monster. I don't know that that's such a good idea. Not even the Prince will mess with that guy."

"Well unless you can come up with something better, that's where we're going. The Prince won't mess with him and so with any luck he won't look for us there and we'll be safe." They heard the sound of the voices and clatter of hooves getting very close to them. She turned and began to run again, not checking to see if Chris was following her.  

After a minute she heard his footsteps running after her and he quickly caught up.  The two navigated several streets and finally came to the little cottage on the edge of town.  There was no time for pleasantries, and so they ran around the house and spotted a partially open window and climbed in.  Chris gazed around looking for somewhere to hide. The man would probably be back any minute. He saw a small coat closet near the door and quickly ducked inside. Michelle ran in after him and frantically sought a place to hide as well. There was a large table in the center of the room with a cloth draped over it that reached well to the floor. She hid underneath this.

They both waited in their respective places for what seemed a good thirty minutes, before they heard a key in the lock and then their hearts felt lodged in their throats.  They were depending on this stranger who was supposed to be monstrous, not to turn them in and save their lives instead.  The big question was…..What would he do? Should they be trusting him?  

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Damien walked alone through the village where he now lived, headed towards his home.  He always walked alone these days, as no one else would ever dare to do, especially at night.  The little shops and markets lining the main square had closed for the night and there was no one about to witness him. No one would have been about even if that was not the case.  They were all much too frightened and intimidated by their prince.  He had recently enacted all sorts of laws and decrees for the most ridiculous things. He saw all his subjects as objects who could be controlled and control them he did. They should not have time to be walking at their leisure. They should have too much work to do. Anyone caught breaking any decree or, heaven forbid, speak out against him would be thrown in the dungeon at once. No questions asked. In short, he was an absolute tyrant.

He walked up onto the porch of his rather modest cottage and inserted a key in the lock, opening the door.  He stepped inside, closing the door behind him, and removed his cloak.  He caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and wished to God he hadn't. His dark brown hair was in patches on his scalp. There were scars running rampant through the patches where there was no hair, they were running down his cheeks and on his forehead.  His mouth was malformed and half of it appeared to be paralyzed, looking permanently lopsided.  One of his ears was shredded almost, and he was nearly blind in one eye. He walked with a limp and there scars all over the rest of his entire body. He was hideous.  He quickly turned away from the detested mirror and heard a shriek from across the room.


	2. Introductions

Author's note:: Sorry the first chapter may have sucked.  I was tired when I wrote that.  This chapter has more detail and things like that so hopefully it will be better.

Michelle immediately reached up to cover her mouth with a hand, and let the cover fall from her fingers returning once more to hide her from sight.  She just couldn't resist having a look at the man who everyone seemed to be so afraid of.  She now understood why. She wished she had not screamed, because now she was certain she had given them away. Chris was probably smacking his forehead and going on and on to himself about how stupid she could be sometimes.

Damien gazed around at the dining/living area which was rather sparsely furnished. It had only the basics:: a couch, some chairs, some cabinets along the wall for storage, and the large dining table complete with chairs. The room had a burgundy and cream color scheme.  There were pictures of various nature scenes hung on the walls, his favorite being of a waterfall and the surrounding trees. There was a fireplace, and for that he was grateful. It was beginning to get quite cold.  His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out where somebody could be hiding.  The only suitable places seemed to be:: behind the couch, under the dining table, or in the coat closet.  He walked over to the couch and quickly peered behind it. There was no one there. He next began making his way towards the table.  As he was just about to throw up the cover, there came a knock at the door.  Who could that be? No one ever came here.  He made his way to the door and threw it open. "Can I help you?" He said impatiently. 

Before him stood a young man who couldn't have been more than seventeen. The youth had mussed blonde hair and green eyes that seemed quite determined.  He was wearing a pair of dark pants, and shirt with a blue tunic – on the tunic was a crest which marked him as being a guardsman for the prince.  He wore a blue cap, black boots, and wore a sword tied around his waist.  The young man cleared his throat and stared at Damien in perfect horror.  "His majesty, Prince Stefan, has sent us to search for two criminals who escaped a mere hour ago.  We must search your house." Behind him, down on the street, were the rest of the men who were all dressed just as he was.  All were waiting on their horses for the go ahead to search the cottage.

A wry smile curled across Damien's lips. "Listen boy, I have no people in my home.  Do you honestly think anyone would come here willingly? Look at me! You yourself are scared. You must be the youngest to have been forced into such a task as to come and talk to me." He shook his head, and stared at the guard. " I have never listened to your Prince Stefan and I never will. Leave here at once. I will not allow you to search my house."

The youth began to sputter. "But…..but sir….we have been ordered…."  Damien at once cut him off. "Oh I have no doubt that you speak the truth.  Go back and tell him I have declined such an order.  If he has a problem with this tell him to come and see me himself." Defeated, the guard turned around stiffly, and walked to his horse mounting it.  He spoke to the other guards and they all rode off at once for the castle.

Damien muttered under his breath and slammed the door. He then whirled around facing the room once more, quite peeved. He hated dealing with the lackeys who came around here every so often. He looked again at the table.  "Whoever is in here, come out at once or I shall force you out. Believe me, you will not like it if I have to use force." He crossed his arms and leaned against the wall, waiting.

He watched as a young woman, around eighteen or nineteen he guessed,  crawled out from under the table.  She was petite and quite lovely with her long wavy blonde hair, startled blue-grey eyes, and a very appealing figure. Then out of the closet came a young man, perhaps a year or two older than the girl.  He had short black hair and his eyes widened in shock as he stared at Damien.  He was around 5'10" and was decently built. Damien just stared at the two of them in silence for a moment. "What on earth possessed you to break into my house?  I assume you two are the fugitives the guards are looking for. I should have turned you in." He sighed. "who are you, anyway?"

"Well my name is Chris and this is my good friend Michelle.  We are sorry to have had to break in here, but we need a place to lay low for awhile.  Anybody else would have turned us in had we tried to lodge them."

"And with good reason too.  I don't know if I'm going to let you stay here, but you may at least spend the night.  Why don't you tell me of the crime you have been charged with?"

Chris spoke again. "Well it is really all her fault.  I was locked up merely for trying to protect her.  The girl has no sense."

Michelle glared over at Chris. "I do have sense and I cannot help it if I was merely speaking my mind. Since when is it a crime to tell people what you think of them!"

"Since always, if said person is a prince." Chris retorted.

Damien raised a brow and held up a hand. "Please, do not argue amongst yourselves.  All I wish to know is what happened. Tell me the details of why you were locked up, Michelle." He took a seat and offered one to each of them.  They took their seats and then Michelle began to tell her story.


End file.
